


in a stupor- I suppose

by topiary05



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 17:47:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 96
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29828625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/topiary05/pseuds/topiary05
Summary: My love letter to the song ‘Cult of Dionysus’ by The Orion Experience. (It’s not really finished )
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	in a stupor- I suppose

in a stupor-i suppose 

The pounding drums call,  
like the horn of some wild hunt.  
Do you mean to transport me,  
to a world of Gods and Nymphs?

I am usually quite refined,  
you have cured me.  
With your wild words   
you have cursed me.

Forgive me teacher if my mind drifts in class.   
All I can think of is a world that is made for me 

The choir of monotony calls  
I can’t hear it over your sirens song.  
Did you intend to fill me,  
With lust for a life of which I cannot live?


End file.
